Laces
by FirstEarth
Summary: Series of Skyrim short stories pairing different races and people. Mostly OC but also some from the actual game. Rated M because of nude scenes and heavy sexual themes.
1. The Watchkeeper

**Hello, there! This is the start of my one-shot series. Be aware that it is rated M because of a reason, so if you are one of those that doesn't like to read heavy and inappropriate scenes, this is not for you.**

**Leave reviews and suggestions of what I should do next! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: M/F Nords**

* * *

**THE WATCHKEEPER**

**I.**

There had always been something between Jess and Relvar, ever since Relvar had met her when she was hired as a guard in Whitewatch Tower.

At that time Relvar was just fifteen years old. Jess was an older woman, about double his age, when he found her taking care of the tower for the first time. He first talked to her asking for a job, a thing he was used to do with every person in town. He completed it successfully and when he came back they ended up talking for the entire night (he had never been one of those social teenagers that spent the nights in taverns getting drunk, and he hadn't really had much friends, so he roamed around the city looking for jobs or people to talk to).

After that, she had told him about her life in continuous sessions, night after night, chatting for hours until the sun rose up, and he considered her as a friend. They always saw each other once or twice a week, pretty much every occasion he had spare time.

Once he started growing up, though, he saw her as a different person. Not as if she had changed or anything like it; he had. He started to realize how attractive she actually was.

He had grown up, and now he had different eyes; she was beautiful in every sense of herself. Her smile, her body, even the way she talked simply amazed him, and it reached one point where he could no longer resist; he had to tell her how much in love he was.

But he could not just tell her. He had to create a plan first.

* * *

**II.**

It was the day Relvar finally reached the age of eighteen when things started to run out of control. He hadn't been really waiting for the day to come, to be completely honest, but for some reason he woke up happy.

Of course, just like any other day, his father wasn't home, not even to congratulate him, and it didn't matter anymore. He always knew his father had never lover him, not before nor after his mother died, and he was used to it. His father usually came home late at night, drunk as a skunk, his fist ready to punch his own son in the face, always telling him that he needed to grow up, to become a mature person, blah, blah, blah. Relvar never listened; there was no need to anymore. Besides, he was fine with his life, having Jess as some kind of secret lover.

He walked out of the house, a bright light reflecting on the homes and buildings of Whiterun; the most boring place in Skyrim ever.

There were more than a thousand reasons to hate the town: its people, its stupid traditions, and its never-ending slow growth were enough to drive Relvar out of his mind. But everything compensated; there was Jess, and only Jess could take him out of the madness that was slowly taking over him. Jess was the reason he lived, and he wasn't afraid to say it.

* * *

**III.**

Relvar followed the path that continued after the enormous doors of Whiterun and silently approached the Whitewatch fortification; a small set of walls put together to form what was called a watchtower, but looked in fact just like another house amongst the many other.

He knocked the door; three long times and a short one, to signalize it was him the one that was knocking. As he waited for her to open, he stared at the sun, slowly rising up from the horizon, telling thousands of farmers it was time to harvest some crops, signalizing to hundreds the time to wake up and start training for battle, telling a very few it was the moment to open their eyes and look, having a morning bottle of ale, how their empire slowly decayed into ashes.

The wooden door opened, suddenly and with a loud screeching noise, revealing Jess on the other side.

Man, she was beautiful. Her lips, combined with her dark eyes, stared at him directly, as if she was intimidating him to grab and kiss her. She was a little shorter than him (He had just reached her recently in height), her slim body cried for his arms to grab her. Relvar looked how her long hair fell down on her formed breasts, and how her slender legs approached him with two long steps. She was smiling when she saw him.

"Hey, cutie!" she greeted him with a wide smile.

"Hello, Jess. Just coming to see if you needed anything."

"You know I always need something, Rel; your company." The way she talked to him was astonishing. He barely even remembered to close the door behind him once he entered.

"Seen anything interesting lately?"

"Well, sure these Stormcloacks have been quite impatient recently." She said, her sweet voice talking to him like a lire to a bard. "You know what I have been telling you; there is a war approaching, and you'll need to be as far away as possible from this town."

Suddenly, a crazy idea flashed in Relvar's mind. First, he needed to act like it was a joke.

"You are not safe here either."

"It is my job to protect Whiterun. I have to stay here." She said, and she looked at him. He immediately knew what to say.

"Why don't you escape with me?"

Jess became speechless for a second, and that scared Relvar, but later she responded.

"I can't escape. It would be a good idea, though."

Was she joking, or was she saying the truth? She had reacted a different way Relvar had expected.

"No one will ever notice, Jess. We can just disappear from the map. We could be free, live together in a small town far from here."

Instead of acting confused, she laughed. Good. He was making her trust in him. They walked up the stairs and found themselves looking at the plain sight of the Whiterun walls. A hundred hills in front of them, the Throat of the World rose like an empire; high up and dominating over everything.

"Rel, you are amazing. If it gets too crazy in here, I am sure I will escape with you to the mountains, or wherever you want."

He smiled. She had her on the mood.

"You know I've always wanted to do that. You are the one I want to live with."

"Oh, Rel! I've also wanted to get the hell out of this sickening place." She said. He sometimes hated when she talked like this, thinking all he was saying was a joke, but now he felt like she was acting, in a good way.

"I'll get you out of here. One day I will kidnap you and pretend I am a robber. I will make it seem like an accident."

Both of them laughed loudly. Her eyes were blazing beauty, her laugh sweet as a melody. He suddenly felt like it was the right time to do it.

So he took advantage of the situation, and took a whole ton of courage, and got his face close to her. The laugh turned into a smile. He grabbed her neck and approached his lips to hers, instantly kissing her passionately.

It definitely took her by surprise; at first, she seemed still, her lips did not feel like opening, but a moment later she relaxed and kept the kiss going. A moment later, as if she hadn't realized yet what she had been doing for the last seconds, she became still again and broke off the kiss, pushing his face away from her.

Both of them became speechless, and she was invaded with shyness, seeing as her cheeks turned red and her gaze looked away.

"I… You…" complete surprise had taken over her. She backed off and her hands forbid him to get closer. "You should leave."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Relvar asked, worried about how he might had thrown this opportunity away.

"You did… I shouldn't… Just leave, right now." She said, blushing even more. Seeing as Relvar didn't move, she took his hand and carried him over to the base floor rapidly, down the stairs. "Leave, now. Please."

"What did I do, Jess? I…"

"Get the hell out of here!" She yelled, and immediately covered her mouth, still shy as never before. Relvar opened the door and left right away.

And regret invaded him.

* * *

**IV.**

When Relvar was pushed out of the door, he felt disoriented. The first thing he did was look back at it, as if it would open again, but that didn't seem to happen. After a minute, he gave up and turned around, starting to walk back to the gate of Whiterun. Ash he got further, he felt the presence of her watching him as he left, but he didn't turn around.

Going back home, intense feelings hit him. What had he done wrong? He had thought she would respond to him in the same way, but instead she had gotten mad at him for some reason. He had thought there had been something building up between them all these years, but it all seemed to fall when she acted the way she did.

He felt confused, disappointed and, in some way, betrayed. Was their relationship over for good?

He held on to the feeling he had done the wrong thing at the wrong time. Maybe he could talk to her the next day.

But he couldn't; he tried to knock on the watchtower the morning after and she did not answer; the same thing happened the day next after that. He later decided it would be better to knock in her house at night; he received no answer, not a single sign of her, not in that whole week. It seemed like she was avoiding him, and it scared him; as she had previously said, there was a war approaching. He needed to see her. He needed to say he was sorry.

* * *

**V.**

He waited outside the watchtower, the sun slowly coming down, ending a long and boring day. She had told him she came out of work about this hour at night and she was replaced by a night-shift soldier.

It didn't take long until the soldier appeared, walking outside the walls of Whiterun and heading towards the watchtower. Relvar hid, watching him come closer and knock on her door. Seconds later, there she was; behind the door and saying good night to the sentinel. Relvar waited until she walked a few meters ahead of him, and he followed her, swiftly and silently through the house blocks.

He got closer and grabbed her on the shoulder, turning her around. The surprise on her face was obvious.

"Jess, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, hello, Rel" She immediately blushed. "Have you been following me?"

"It is the only way I can reach you." Relvar said, trying to sound kind but at the same time upset. "You have been avoiding me."

She could not deny it. She felt even more ashamed and turned her face as if she didn't want him to see her.

"I am sorry, Rel. I didn't mean to treat you the way I did, but what you did was too strange for me."

"Was it really that strange? We have been friends for over three years, now."

"That doesn't mean I am in love with you, Rel, I…" when his face looked down in disappointment, she realized it and tried to amend it. "Oh, Rel. I am sorry, I just didn't expect it. It was all too sudden."

"I thought you…"

She approached his face with her hand and cuddled with his cheek. She knew he liked when she did it, but this time it was not appropriate. He took her hand and backed it off.

"I wish I loved you too, Relvar."

His eyes started to dampen. Damn it. He couldn't do anything right. Everything he finally thought he achieved disappeared as fast as it had come, and it had been like this all his life. He backed off from Jess, turned around and started to walk away from her. Away from his stupid, immensely stupid problem.

"Relvar, wait!" she said, and he stopped walking abruptly, still looking away from her. She took a few seconds to continue. "If you want, meet me tomorrow night at the watchtower."

He resumed the walk without answering. He did take in mind what she said, though. Seeing as he didn't answer, she yelled to him, her voice noticeably cracking up.

"I will see you there tomorrow, Rel."

But he kept his silence with him; the tears in his eyes had emerged quickly.

Nevertheless, Relvar kept her in his mind the entire night, and the day afterwards.

* * *

**VI.**

He knocked on the door. Was he expecting her to apologize again to him again or would she maybe forget what had happened the previous night? Being honest with himself, he didn't really know what to expect. She had told him to meet him here and there he was, no longer afraid at what could happen.

He had picked up a flower on his way to the watchtower; a pretty white one, and had it behind his back to hide it from her at first.

She opened the door, exposing a calming smile that didn't really show much of what she was thinking. Before he crossed it, he revealed the flower, making her awe with a smile.

"Thank you" she said, stinging the flower in her hair between her left ear and her head. This was a ritual they did usually.

When he got into the room, she closed the door behind him. It was well lit because of the fireplace in the center, where there laid two small cauldrons with boiling water.

"Well, I think it is time to tell me why you called me here."

She thought into it. At first, she opened her mouth but closed it instantly, as if she was trying to tell a set of words she had been practicing.

"I have been thinking, you know, Rel?" She said and her voice echoed melodically inside the room. "I have been putting thought into what you said yesterday, and what you did a week ago."

"What is that?"

She watched the fire for a few seconds, alienated by the odd shaped blazes raising up sparks of ember, the wood cracking beneath.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" She pulled out from a corner a pair of chairs, the very same ones they had used to talk when he had first met her. Relvar took a seat at the same time she did, a glint of impatience building up in his mind; she could not keep hold of it for much longer.

"Tell me what you have been thinking about, Jess."

She put herself comfortable, and then opened her mouth, at first afraid, to talk.

"I thought you were only a friend, ever since I met you. I had always thought of you as a kid, as a friendly teenager and as a way to distract myself from the boring nights here at the watch." She stopped for a second, gulping down the words. "But you grew up fast. I hadn't realized yet; you have changed, a lot. You are no longer a kid to me. I see you as an adult now, and very few times I ensure to make you see that."

An awkward silence invaded. Relvar didn't know what to say, so the only thing that produced a sound was the crackling wood and the breeze of the wind trying to penetrate the building.

"The events that have been happening lately and the things you have said have made my mind turn upside down. At first I wanted to escape this reality, and I admit it, yes, I was trying to get away from you." A straight look crossed between them. It really seemed like she was saying the truth. "But I have put thought on it, really hard. And then I realized that yes, indeed; after all this time it seemed obvious that you liked me, but I had been blind. And I thought about myself as well; why would I run away from you? You are the person that I appreciate the most…"

"So you do love me?" Relvar interrupted, clueless of how to react. The way she was talked made his heart pump like crazy.

"Deep beneath my heart, Rel, I do, and it makes me mad to think that I hadn't realized it yet." She put her cold hand on his knee, approaching closer to him. "In fact, I find you really attractive."

"You are saying it to make me feel better."

"Not at all, Relvar." Yes; when she said his full name she was being serious. "I do love you."

Relvar stood up and she did too. Without thinking, he grabbed her hands and placed his lips on hers. The way she reacted was normal, which meant that she had been expecting it.

The next series of events happened in quick succession. Relvar's heart started to operate like it was going to jump out of his chest, and he felt her heart doing the same. Being with close contact together got him thrilled.

The passionate kiss quickly became a wild one; he pushed her slightly to the nearest wall, avoiding crossing on top of the fireplace, and made her lay against its cold bricks. He felt her tongue mix with his and her body pressing against his chest, slowly getting him hard.

He grabbed her by her thighs, raising her up from the ground and kept pushing her body. He then stopped kissing and lowered his head, placing it in the side of her neck, giving soft and continuous kisses that almost immediately made her moan of pleasure.

She pushed her clothes away from her shoulders, which fell down slowly exposing her round and perky breasts.

Relvar kept pushing her upwards, thanking the work his mentor had given him so that his arms could become stronger. He made a line of pecks down her neck until he reached one of her breasts; kissing it softly and making her moans become plaints of satisfaction.

"Touch me." She demanded, and he stopped for a second. He brought her down and her entire dress fell to the ground silently, revealing her entire nude body to him. He continued kissing and she touched his back, gently pushing upwards his fur jacket.

One of his hands pressed her breasts, while the other swiftly moved down towards her womanhood, giving full circles around her clit and making her moans even louder. The hardness of his cock touched her leg, and she massaged it slowly outside the clothes. The sensation she experienced started to become stronger and stronger, so she continued with the contact between both of their legs pushing against each other.

They continued like this until they decided there were too much clothes separating them. Suddenly, Relvar's trousers became free and dropped down, making his sizeable erection show out, and to his impression, she grabbed it and continued massaging it unhurriedly. Rapidly the thought of her being inside of him made Relvar wild.

There was a wider chair on the other corner of the room, showing itself like a throne in the current situation. This time she pushed him, making him take a couple of reverse steps and making him sit down.

"I want you inside of me, Relvar. Make love to me, please."

"I…" he watched as she sat down on his lap, her breasts facing him. His erection became stronger when her warm womanhood touched him, and his eyes almost couldn't believe what he was experiencing when she slid the tip of it inside of her. His cock penetrated her fully; her opening fell down until it reached the base of it.

"You haven't done this before, have you? It's alright; I will make sure to be kind with you. " she smiled and moaned at the same time.

Swiftly, Jess went up and down creating a million different sensations on him. Relvar grabbed her by the buttocks, helping her with the movement and she continued to move slightly faster. As they did it, Jess grabbed his back and scratched it down with her nails, spasms of ecstasy running down her spine.

She felt the peak of pleasure approaching rapidly, and the feeling of enjoyment building up as her body rose and lowered on the kid she had always cared for.

His face was amazed. Two days ago he would have thought it was the end of their relationship, that he would no longer see her and that she didn't like his company anymore. But here he was; making love with her and giving the woman she had always loved immense pleasure, the way he could have never imagined.

Eventually, she came to her peak first, lubricating the movement and making it more swiftly, thus making him reach his climax as well.

"Relvar" she whispered, and a wave of satisfaction ran through them when he loaded her insides with his seed. She exhaled as she felt the inner walls of her womb fill with his warm cum.

"I love you" he said without thinking, his erection still inside of her. A line of sweat could be seen in her forehead, running down her exhausted body, breathing heavily and embraced to him.

"I love you too, cutie." She said.

And they slept together, in the corner of the room over the uncomfortable bricks of the floor and under a heavy blanket, held together and both exhausted.

Both with a smile on their faces.


	2. Golden Goblet Inn

**Second Chapter! (Rated M for a reason)**

**Reviews and suggestions are very appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: M/F Nords**

* * *

**GOLDEN GOBLET INN**

**I.**

Ymglad was a merchant, and every single member of his family had also been merchants for as long as he had memory. When their parents died, Faida and Ymglad had continued with the work they had started; she had been the one who stayed with the Four Shields Tavern, in Dragon Bridge, while he had kept the job of wandering from town to town looking for rich or curious travelers, always carrying a little weightless stand full of curiosities and useful objects, and a slow, stubborn mule.

At first, it all had sounded perfectly to him; he had always had the soul of an adventurer, a wanderer, so the job sounded easy and, in fact, fun. He was able to meet thousands of different people, he could know every single gossip in the province and have all the knowledge couriers had. But it wasn't quite like that; life as a travelling merchant was tedious, and way too simple. Soon, he became bored and secretly jealous of his sister. She always did so well, especially in summer times. He, in the other hand, sometimes came to a point where he had a difficult time getting a piece of bread and a place to rest in. Life was difficult, and he was surprised about how he had managed all his life to put up with it.

Regardless, sometimes there were good moments, like the time he had met the drunkard and his cow (the man had bought it thinking it was a horse), or the time where Ymglad had met Alina, a sweet child from a town he was passing by. He sometimes could make his life a joyful place, and sometimes and adventurous one, just like the night he entered the Golden Goblet tavern.

* * *

**II.**

Ymglad was tired. The distance between Solitude and Whiterun was immense, and he had never liked doing the journey, although it was there where he won the most Septims. It had been a quite stressful day; not many travelers due to the freezing atmosphere and the fear of the outbreak of a war. Fifteen kilometers lay in front and behind him, and he usually found a place to sleep before dusk. This time, though, he hadn't had suck luck. The sunlight was quickly falling and the moon began to show its light in the other side.

He suddenly heard the sound of his mule mooing.

"Quiet, Philly, hush." Ymglad said softly, resting his hand over his mule's neck. She hadn't stopped mooing; she was scared of the dark. "Be silent, Philly. We might have to sleep on the road tonight."

She mooed again. For some reason, Ymglad felt like she understood him. He had won her on a festival, more than five years ago. She was old, but that didn't make her a bad companion. Lately, though, she had been complaining about the stand she was carrying, so Ymglad had to take it by hand.

The only thing that made sound was his mule's cowbell and the distant sound of an owl starting its vigilant watch. Around them, it became difficult to see because of the lack of lights. Ymglad lighted up an old oil lamp that hanged down his stand, and immediately buried himself back again inside his warm clothes.

Minutes passed. Ymglad became worried. If he didn't find a place to rest in, he would have to sleep in the road, and he knew how dangerous those roads were at night.

Finally, before his hopes almost faded away completely, a distant light emerged from the side of a hill, sideways to the road. It became clearer as Ymglad approached it quickly with his mule following behind. Once he reached it, he discovered a couple of houses peeking behind the hills. The source of light was a tiny house with a wide porch before the entrance. A sign showed itself outside of it, hanging down of a wooden pole.

"The Golden Goblet Inn" Ymglad repeated, and in his mouth it sounded dull. "Well, at least it has light coming from it, right Philly?"

The mule didn't answer. He made a temporary tie in the wooden pole to hold her in place, and he walked up the steps, entering the wooden door.

"Welcome, traveler!" A pretty lady greeted him when he stepped in. "This is the Golden Goblet Tavern. Would you like to spend the night here? 10 septims the night"

"Yes, yes. It's just that I don't have a place to store Philly, my mule."

"There are stalls behind the building back there, on the barn," she pointed to her back "using one will cost you five more septims."

He thanked her. Outside, he carried his mule and his stand to the barn. Man, it cost quite a bit to maintain her. He placed Philly inside one of the stalls, behind a decaying wooden door, and placed the stand somewhere near her.

"Sleep well and comfortable, Philly. I paid a lot for this, so take as much advantage of it as you can."

She mooed as a way of saying 'good night', and Ymglad started walking back towards the Inn. All he wanted was to be warm inside the walls of the building. As he entered, a breeze of warm air got into his clothes, and a smile illuminated his face.

"I see that you enjoy being inside here" grinned the girl.

"The cold has been cruel these last couple of weeks" Ymglad nodded, trying to cover himself as much as possible. He headed toward the bar in the center of the room, next to the warm flames of the pyre in the middle. He took one of the seats and rested his hands in the counter.

"I'll make sure to give you the bed with the most blankets," the girl smiled "is there anything you want to eat?"

"Yes, yes. It would be wonderful if you brought me some fresh bread"

Ymglad hadn't realized how beautiful the girl was. She had brown hair, a beautifully formed body, a pair of beautiful, big eyes; looking at him, penetrating his soul. She stood straight, with reputation, and her smile showed a row of perfectly aligned teeth.

When she turned around to grab a piece of bread from a cupboard in the back of the Inn, Ymglad saw her body from behind, still perfect. The way she walked was sensual, provoking.

"Where are you visiting me from?" she asked, her voice was sweet and powerful.

"I come from the city of Solitude. I've been travelling for a week now."

"Oh, I love Solitude," she said as she approached him, now with a plate in hand, "it is so pretty. Any news you bring from there?" she left the plate in the table; a big and warm bread roll lay on it. Ymglad grabbed it and started slicing it into pieces with his hands.

"Well, it has all been the same. Imperials marching in the streets all day, people scared of an upcoming war. It's been like this for a month, now."

She nodded. She was not old, but wasn't very young either. Ymglad guessed both of them had the same age.

"It's so sad… this war. People don't realize that right now we have other issues to deal with."

"Indeed. The dragons are more dangerous than any other thing. Hopefully nothing serious happens…" he started eating; it was delicious. He had been scared to the thought that he wouldn't eat in the whole day "What is your name?"

"I am Elena, pleased to meet you." They both shook hands, "What about you?"

"Ymglad." He smiled "Elena is a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

She was shy, but, as they continued talking, she became more and more open to speak whatever they wanted. They discussed about the war, the dangerous paths, and a robbery she had suffered recently. They also argued about the political situation in Skyrim.

The night went on, and both of them lost track of time. She'd opened a bottle of ale and soon she opened another of wine. They laughed, got mad, discussed and cried together, and soon enough both of them looked at each other like they were long time friends.

"It has been a great night," she confessed "arguably the best one I've had in years. Thank you, Ymglad"

"Thank _you_. All I can say is that you are simply amazing. You delight me."

"Honestly," she laughed shyly "I have been so lonely lately. Nobody passes through these paths anymore. Your visit has made me really happy."

She smiled. She was on his side of the table now, and a quarter of a bottle of wine lay next to them. She approached him, as she wanted him to kiss her, a moment Ymglad had been waiting a long time for.

He raised his hand and stroked her in the cheek, later grabbing her in the neck and pulling her towards him.

They started kissing, passionately. She was amazing, with her tongue going everywhere inside his mouth. She embraced him in her arms, and her breasts squeezed in his chest. Ymglad was a couple inches taller than her, so he had to pull her up a little so that she reached his height. She was still sitting on the elevated chair, but he stood up, pressing her against the counter. As he felt the press of her bosom, he felt his member growing inside his pants. She also noted it; that's why she rubbed and stroked it with one of her hands. She had notably become aroused.

He started to unbutton her jersey, and then her shirt. Apparently she didn't mind the cold, because when he lowered his head to play with her nipples, she started moaning uncontrollably. Her breasts were not exactly big, but they were gorgeous; round, firm, clean. The areolas were tiny, and took an almost reddish color.

"You are quite sensitive, aren't you?"

"Yes" she replied, ashamed. He decided to continue, but slower. He kept doing this movement for a minute or so, until she told him to drop his pants. He did it, and she dropped to her knees, grabbing his now exposed length.

She placed the shaft into her mouth, and started moving her head, at first slow but later hastily, forwards and backwards beneath him. She also moved her tongue wildly in the head, to add further sensations. The pleasure he was experiencing was beyond description, and the moans she emitted made his experience even more satisfying.

When he felt his seed approaching, he backed off, trying to relax a little. Elena looked at him, with eyes full of desire like she wanted something more.

"Ymglad, I want you inside of me" she undressed completely, and the sight of her entire body being nude made his member tighten even harder. At the pale light of the fire next to them, her body seemed astoundingly gorgeous. As she sat and fully opened her legs, revealing her pink and perfect womanhood, he felt a stronger need to penetrate her.

He approached her, and his length entered perfectly in her entrance, sliding down the cave as she whimpered of pleasure.

"Penetrate me, Ymglad. Fast." She whispered in his ear, and so he did, rapidly thrusting against her vagina. Her breast bounced frantically every time she was pushed against the table. She grabbed one of them, multiplying the pleasure and therefore, the moans. He grabbed her from the hips to help with the action, and that made him go faster as well. He realized she had started screaming for more, and more, and more, until she could no longer breathe.

"Stop, for a second, please," she asked, and he interrupted the thrust against her. Her womanhood had now become completely wet and the color of it had turned redder. She laughed, realizing Ymglad was also exhausted, "man! You are really good at this."

"Thank you" Ymglad said, a line of sweat coming down his forehead.

She positioned herself in a different way, showing her buttocks and her legs wide open. She leaned in the counter until her breasts touched the cold surface of it, and her knees were sitting on the chair.

Once again, he placed his member into her and continued the penetration, fast and hard. This time, she also helped with the movement, moving forwards and backwards as her nails scratched the table.

She got to her climax almost at the same time he did. He thrust harder in the final moments of the action, and suddenly realized he was coming inside of her, spilling his seed all over her womb.

She cried, not because of pain, but because of the pleasure. He let his length free and plunged himself on the counter, exhausted and breathing rapidly.

She had a smile on her face, she couldn't hide it. As she buttoned her shirt again, covering her beautiful firm breasts.

"That was incredible," she smiled and turned around, revealing her nude buttocks as she walked away from the counter. She said good night.

* * *

**III.**

Ymglad had a difficult time getting out of bed. He had a slight hangover, and his head hurt. However, he remembered his adventure the previous night; it had been an amazing experience he would never forget.

When he got out of the room he'd slept in, he saw her in the counter, showing a provoking cleavage in a white nightdress. No, he hadn't been drunk last night; she was still perfect, smiling at him in the daylight.

The pyre had been extinct, and now only the muffled embers warmed up the room.

"Good morning, Ymglad"

"Morning" he smiled as he took a seat in front of Elena. Without asking, she served him another piece of bread, and he ate it thoroughly. The night before had left him exhausted.

"I'm guessing you have to leave…"

"I do. I need to get to Whiterun before the end of this week." He looked down. He would love to stay, but he knew he couldn't.

"I'm going to miss you" she said, and kissed him. That was almost a surprise, but he continued kissing nonetheless. He would also miss her.

"I will never forget what we had. Thank you, Elena. You can be sure that when I return to Solitude, I will pay you a visit," he looked deep into her eyes "you know… maybe we could do this again."

"I'd love to" she smiled.

And he left the Golden Goblet in, hoping deep in his heart that this experience would repeat.

He grabbed Philly out of her pen, and continued the journey. He didn't stop thinking about her that day. Not even a week later he had her out of his mind.

In fact, she stayed in his thoughts forever.


End file.
